


Revolution and Freedom

by AylaPascal



Category: Animal Farm - George Orwell
Genre: Dystopia, Gen, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AylaPascal/pseuds/AylaPascal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benjamin knew what was going to happen.  He had seen it all before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revolution and Freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chase_acow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/gifts).



> I was so excited when I got this as my assignment! Thank you for the chance to write Animal Farm fic! It's one of my favourite books of all time. Thank you also to my beta.

Even before Snowball and Napoleon had inspired them, even before Major had made his speech that stirred up fire in the hearts of the younger animals, even before the taint of revolution had pierced the air, Benjamin knew what was going to happen. He had seen it all before. Back then, he had been younger, his muzzle less gray and his hooves had been groomed regularly. But more importantly, he had been a _different_ donkey. He had believed in things. He'd even believed in a human.

Before Mr Jones, there had been a Mr Smith, and Mr Smith had wanted to make the farm into a better place. He had talked about wanting to _better lives of the animals_ and to _work in unity and harmony_. Mr Smith had been different from any of the other humans Benjamin worked for, so much so that sometimes Benjamin felt as though he was working _with_ Mr Smith not _for_ Mr Smith.

At first, everything had gone exactly according to plan. The animals were all treated right, fed regularly, and often, Mr Smith would come to the field and pat Benjamin.

"My son-in-law tells me I'm crazy for caring about animals like this," Mr Smith told him. "But I reckon that if we all work together, if we each do what we're good at, then we can create a farm that will be the envy of all the other farms in this country."

Benjamin had simply butted Mr Smith's hand in encouragement. He wanted to tell Mr Smith how much he admired him, but he'd learned long ago that humans couldn't understand him.

Mr Smith smiled. "What am I doing? Talking to animals. Maybe I am a bit crazy." He reached into his pocket and produced a sugar cube. "Here you go. I'll have another one for you tonight."

Benjamin crunched on his sugar cube while he watched Mr Smith make his way back to the farmhouse. He could taste the future Mr Smith talked about. It was sweeter than the sugar cube in his mouth. More importantly, it was a future they could create together. The other animals could feel that too. There was something in the air, something that told them they were living in a time of change and a time of wonder. It wasn't long before all the animals were working harder than they'd ever worked before and Mr Smith was working alongside them.

The land was flourishing. Everything was perfect.

It was so perfect that Benjamin never saw the end coming.

One bright May morning, a few other humans came to the farmhouse. That wasn't an unusual occurrence. Often Mr Smith's children and grandchildren would come to visit. Benjamin didn't mind the grandchildren. They were friendly, even if they did pull on his tail. But Mr Smith's children worried him. Especially his daughter's husband. There was something greedy in the glint of his eye and in the way he talked about timesheets, minutes, accruals and taxes. He would often drag Mr Smith into his study, shut the door, and shout loudly about how the farm was losing money and how Mr Smith needed to go into a home. Benjamin wasn't sure what 'a home' was, but he didn't want Mr Smith to go to one if he didn't want to.

"What a mess," one of the humans announced. "So, Jones, what'd you think? Now that the old man's finally dead, reckon you could turn this into something productive?"

Benjamin felt something cold inside of him.

Jones shrugged. "A mess is right. I always told Jenny that her dad was a bit too much of a softie. Do you know that he hasn't paid council taxes in years? There are bills piled up to the ceiling on the table in there." He jabbed a thumb at the farmhouse. "It'll take me years to turn this into an efficient farm again."

"But you'll take it."

Jones nodded. "Come on, I need a beer after this."

Benjamin watched as the two humans walked away. Mr Smith was dead and so was his dream. And now, the farm was owned by Mr Jones who was all about taxes and payments and council fees. Benjamin could feel his hope dissipating.

-*-

So when Benjamin saw it happening again, different players in the same game, he knew that he had to keep his mouth shut. Nobody wanted to listen to the lessons of history. Something always happened to ruin the dream. But nobody wanted his advice or his help. Everybody had stars glittering in their eyes and the dream of a better future on their tongues. Nobody wanted to be brought back down to earth.

Deep down, there was a part of Benjamin that hoped that it would work this time round. That maybe it had failed last time because of Mr Smith. He'd died and left the farm to a drunken fool. It was the fault of the humans. This time – with animals – it would succeed.

"We'll be free one day," Boxer said stoutly. "Just you see."

"Free of the chains of human oppression," Benjamin murmured softly.

Boxer neighed and stamped his hooves. "Freedom!"

"I'll believe it when I see it," Benjamin muttered, but not loud enough that Boxer could see. He couldn't bring himself to spoil his friend's dream. Let Boxer taste the bitterness of defeat himself. Over the years of Mr Jones's rule, Benjamin had learned a lot about human affairs. He knew now that Mr Smith would have never sustained his animal paradise and that the other humans had thought he'd gone senile with age.

"I'm going to work harder than I've ever worked before," Boxer vowed. He chewed the mouthful of grass he had torn out of the ground thoughtfully.

"Aye, comrade," Benjamin said closing his eyes.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Boxer asked as he took yet another mouthful of grass.

Benjamin shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

Boxer nosed up to him and rubbed his nose against Benjamin's flank. "Don't worry," he said. "We'll achieve the rebellion some day. And then we'll be free."

Benjamin hoped with all his heart that Boxer was right.

-fin


End file.
